


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！06

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！06

其实堂本刚一直觉得工科的男老师很油腻。

他们会穿普通的夹克——黑色咖啡色藏蓝色，普通的西装裤，或着牛仔裤。大概是为了提亮一下身上的色彩，会搭一件白色或者浅蓝色的衬衣。不过也有很多老师，会选择与其自身并不相称的淡粉色。

他们的袖口和夹克下摆时常会蹭到黑板，然后在黑板上画出一道奇怪的纹路。他曾经还仔细研究过，那种模样怎么才能画出来。

普通的很油腻，油腻的很普通。

 

 

可堂本光一就不一样了。

他永远是标准的西装三件套。

西装很贴合他的身材。不知道是不是定做的，不然怎么可能这么合身。

堂本刚想。

长短合适的外套很好的展现了堂本光一的整个身形，尤其是从背部看过去，宽肩窄腰，黄金比例不过如此。

脱掉外套后，修身的马甲又凸显了他的胸型和两臂的肌肉。有时他还会佩戴袖箍。黑色的袖箍勒在白色的衬衣上，完美的勾勒出了精壮的肱二头肌。

一双修长的腿也被笔挺的裤子衬得更长。堂本刚尤其钟意于裤子上的折痕——那一道笔直的痕迹，让堂本光一的腿看起来更加长了。

堂本刚用铅笔量过，这个人没有九头身也快了。他一直觉得不公平，他也就比自己高那么一点点而已，为什么看起来像是高了很多？

身材真的是太好了。

 

再加上西装的禁欲感。

堂本刚甚至不用真的去扒掉堂本光一，就能从想象里获得一晚的害羞和失眠。

 

好吧，他承认，自己是先喜欢堂本光一的外表。

不过喜欢一个人，不就是始于颜值嘛。

 

 

 

 

此刻，堂本刚正站在教休室里，目不转睛的观察着堂本老师。

阳光下，黑色的西装外套闪着细微的光，不耀眼，不夺目，只给堂本光一添了一丝适合他的色彩。

棕色的头发看起来是拿发胶固定过，老师的头发有些长了，发梢蹭着脖子。

皮肤很白，但是是健康的白。皮肤也很好，被太阳照着，有些红红的，还能看到些细毛。

鼻子也很好看。

堂本刚顺手摸了摸自己的——以前总被人夸鼻子好看，现在看到老师的，他都觉得自卑。

为这一切加分的，还有老师低沉的嗓音。

可能这就是成熟男人的魅力吧。

真应该拿手机记下来啊。

堂本刚想。

自己或许真的可以写一本“堂本光一观察日记”。

 

 

 

“堂本同学——堂本同学——”

在堂本刚发呆的时候，问问题的学生已经走了。他自顾自害羞的傻笑，不知道堂本光一是看了一会儿才叫的他。

“嗯……啊——啊！老师不好意思，走神了……”

被叫到的男孩挠了挠头，红了脸蛋。

 

“问了早上那个班有没有人认识你，你之前不是跟着那个班旁听吗，我就想试着问一下，没想到真有……就是那个……嗯…”

堂本光一突然组织不起来语言了。

直接说昨天的表白吧，是不是有点突兀？拐弯抹角吧，又不是自己的风格。说到底还是害羞啊，给一个小毛孩表白什么的……

 

“老师，如果我的感情对您产生困扰的话，我很抱歉。不过我还是会追老师的，因为我真的很喜欢老师啊。能追到的话最好了，追不到的话……那我再想想办法……”

堂本刚说着说着低下了头，自己都不知道自己在说什么了，感觉出口的话都是自相矛盾的。

但是又不知道为什么，自己对拿下堂本光一这件事，总有一种志在必得的自信。

 

“不用再想办法——”

是堂本刚熟悉的僵硬的男声，就像最开始注意到的他的那句话一样。

“我对堂本同学也……我也很喜欢你，所以不用再想办法……”

 

 

堂本刚惊讶的张开了嘴——

“老老……老师——您能再说一次吗……”

男孩害羞的捂着嘴，激动的情绪难掩，高兴的都快要哭出来了，还是伸出一根指头跟自己笔画。

 

堂本光一笑了笑——

“我说，我也喜欢你，我们交往可以吗？”

 

 

初秋的午后，阳光正好，安静的教学楼5层教休室，堂本光一告白了。

 

 

“老师……”

堂本刚抬起头，不知道该说什么，只能软软的叫了一声。

 

堂本光一起身，走到他面前，轻轻拉起堂本刚的双手。低声回应——

“你走的太匆忙了——”

握着软软的小手，在掌心揉捏着好看的手指，上边有些老茧，大概是画笔压的吧。

“本来昨天就可以听到我说这些的。”

慢慢抬起，放在唇边轻吻。

 

堂本光一抬头，果然看到了男孩子的脸更红了。可是他不会再隐藏自己的感情了，堂本光一从来都是认定了就不放手的人。

“所以那次我留你的时候，你脸红也是因为害羞，不是上课没回答出来问题。”

说完又握着堂本刚的手放在自己脸上，男孩子被这一系列举动弄得说不出一句话来。

“我太迟钝了，以后可能也是，你要多提点一下我——好吗？”

 

松开一只手，把男孩因为害羞别过的脸扳正看着自己。

堂本刚的眼睛里此刻都是即将溢出的泪水。

 

一把把人带进怀里——

“你会哭我可真的是想不到…”

怀里的人软软的，鼻子开始一抽一抽。堂本刚觉得自己太失态了，太没出息了。说好的平平淡淡顺其自然呢？

“太高兴了，我太开心了……原来被喜欢的人喜欢是这么高兴的事…”

他擦着眼泪回应着。

 

可爱的小孩。

堂本光一收紧了双臂——

“终于抱到你了，昨晚就想抱了——”

 

 

被梦寐以求的手臂环绕，堂本刚真的觉得自己要幸福得晕过去了。轻轻捶打了堂本光一的肩膀，说他太直接了，哪有刚表白就这么腻歪的。

谁知道被堂本老师怼了回去——

“那你喜欢我的时候就没想好吗？我会和你们小孩子一样先从牵手开始吗？”

 

 

嗯…老师说的也不是没有道理。

 

 

“以后叫我光一吧，つ—よ—し——”

“好的老师！”

“都说了——”

“光……光一………？”

“我可不和蚊子谈恋爱。”

“我才不是蚊子！”

“那我亲你一下好吗？”

堂本刚愣住了，他是在没想到，平常冷面的老师，谈恋爱起来竟然是这么小孩子气。

“那好吧……”

这又有什么办法呢，自己还不是喜欢的不行。

吻落在额头上眼睑上鼻梁上，最后蜻蜓点水一般落在了男孩子好看的嘴唇上。因为自己而羞红的脸颊和闪光的瞳孔，让堂本光一第一次觉得，恋爱真美好。

 

 

只是幸福的恋人们沉浸在粉色的泡泡里，谁也没注意到，教休室门外，一个一米九八的壮汉受到的冲击。

 

 

 

堂本刚等堂本光一批改完作业，一起出去吃饭。

大部分学生还没下课，校园里也鲜少有人走动。两人在宽阔的校园马路上边玩边走。

堂本刚牵着堂本光一的手，追着落叶踩，非要听到有干掉的叶子，发出清脆的咔嚓声，才会对着他的堂本老师笑一下。也感染的堂本光一开始踩。后来就变成了两个人拉着手，互相争抢看谁能先踩到。

最后堂本光一跑不动了，扯着堂本刚也不让他跑。

“不跑了不跑了，太费劲了。”

“老师你才跑了几下就不行了—”

堂本光一听到这话急了，交往第一天就被说不行。

“不是！是你这浪费的力气太多了，没效率——”

“哪有那么多不费劲有效率的事呢？谈恋爱就不是这样的——

“老师——

男孩在踩到一片咔嚓响的树叶之后站定，松开手，笑意盈盈的看着自己。

“我们去吃烤肉好不好？”

 

 

堂本光一心里一阵柔软。

明明是刚确定关系，两人却契合的像老夫老妻一样。

他其实心里有好多疑惑，他还不知道堂本刚喜欢什么，不知道堂本刚的生活习惯，不清楚堂本刚的个人三观。

这一切的一切，在堂本光一的大脑里，都还是一团乱麻。他同时觉得自己的这些事情，对于堂本刚来说也应该足够头疼。

可现实是，好像只要这个人站在他面前，他就没有机会去考虑。他只想拥有他，抱紧他，呵护他，感受他。

大概堂本刚也是如此，而且他比自己明白的早——

这个世界上哪有那么多事情是看重效率的。谈恋爱就不是，谈恋爱首先要快乐，要把自己的心情放在首位。喜欢他，就不要再做更多无谓的思虑了。

 

 

一阵风起，伴随着落叶的萧萧声，还有堂本光一温柔的回应——

“都依你——”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

堂本师生的恋爱日常

TBC.


End file.
